Issue 121
Issue 121 is the one-hundred and twenty-first issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead, part one of Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two, and part seven of the "All Out War" story arc. Plot Eugene and his team are inside the ammunition factory, startled by the explosions coming from the safe-zone. An Alexandrian named John decides to go outside to urinate, despite Eugene's protests. As he heads out he is swarmed by dozens of walkers, ending up being devoured, prompting Eugene and his team to flee, just to find Negan, Mike, and other Saviors outside the building, questioning what they are doing out there. Back at the safe-zone, Rick wakes up inside Denise's house, having suffered a mild concussion, and was treated by Dr. Carson, Hilltop's doctor brought by Maggie, he immediately asks for Denise, being told she's in the final stages of the fever caused from the bite. He then reunites with Carl, and finally sees with his own eyes the aftermath of the attack. Half of the houses were destroyed or burnt down, but the gates and walls are still intact. Nicholas approaches Rick, telling he'll leave with Maggie and move to Hilltop with his wife and son, as he considers the safe-zone unsafe now. Instead of interjecting, Rick complies and announces that he won't force anyone to stay, as he'll leave himself. Meanwhile, Heath sits next to an unconscious Denise saying how much they've been fighting, questioning what is the point, and that he wished they'd spent more time together. He then realizes Denise has passed away, and backs away just as Michonne enters the room, he says he can't put her down, and Michonne offers herself to be the one to do it. A burial is held for the deceased. Later, Rick and Andrea are seen packing up their things, Rick stares at the phone he took from a house in the aftermath of the prison, the very phone he used to have pretend-talks with his deceased wife, Lori. Andrea then asks if there's something else he wants to bring, to which he replies "no" and leaves the phone behind. Shortly after, all survivors leave Alexandria. At The Sanctuary, Negan has Eugene hostage and orders him to start producing ammunition for The Saviors, after being denied Negan threatens to sever Eugene's genital off, or "ironing" his face and killing several more Alexandrians until Eugene complies. He then finishes up saying he doesn't want to do any of that, but that he does things he doesn't want to do...all the time. He then leaves Eugene locked in a room alone to rethink the big offer. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Michonne *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Heath *Olivia *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Paul Monroe *Harlan Carson *Dwight *Negan *Mike *Carson *Ezekiel *John Deaths *John *Denise Cloyd Trivia *First (and last) appearance of John. *First mention of Charles. *First mention of Betsy. *First mention of Orson Family. *Last appearance of Denise Cloyd. *The Walking Dead's editor Sean Mackiewicz revealed in the previous issue Letter Hacks that in this issue "We'd learn about the dangers of making ammunition". This proved to be correct, as Eugene and the others in the bullet factory were captured by Negan. Category:Media and Merchandise